Rooftop
by crimsonnette
Summary: KYO/TOHRU When Kyo's upset, he sits out on his rooftop. One night, Tohru joins him. Secrets are revealed and feelings are told! Please read and review! Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Hey

**Hey! This is my first FB fanfic, so please be nice! PLEASE take a second to review, even if it's as simple as "good job" (although I like it more detailed!) Thanks so much and enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, its characters, or plot line, I just own this story.**

**(FYI This story takes place in the 12****th**** book)**

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

"…by which we would call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet…"

Kyo groaned and laid his head down on his desk. Summer break had finally come to a close, and there he was again, already back at school. To make matters worse, his stupid sensei was reading Shakespeare. Normally, Kyo would hate Shakespeare because it was hard to understand and all around annoying. But today, as he actually listened to the words, all they did was make him think about Tohru.

His head started to hurt as many thoughts rushed in and out of his mind. _I love Tohru more than I ever believed any one person could love another…If Akito finds out…Akito…He can lock me up for good, but he's not touching my Tohru…_"AAHH" Kyo screamed. He simply couldn't bear the thought of losing Tohru. His breathing sped up, and he thought his heart was about to burst. Memories of his father blaming him for the death of his mother, and of Akito calling him a monster….it was simply too much for him to handle.

"Kyo, do I need to send you to the nurse?" the teacher called out. "No, sensei." Kyo replied. _What I need is to go out on the roof and clear my head_. 

Whenever Kyo felt this way at home, he always would go and sit out on the roof. It was always quiet, and gave him time to clear his head. The best part was, however, that Tohru would always come and check on him, ready to listen to what he thinking about. Of course, Kyo hardly ever told her….but it was nice knowing she cared.

Luckily for Kyo, the bell rang and the students were dismissed for the day. Kyo ran the short distance home, and the horrible thoughts made him feel worse and worse. _I HATE being the cat! I always get blamed for everything….It's not my fault...IT'S NOT MY FAULT!_ Kyo ran inside his house. He knew he looked like a mess- he was a few thoughts away from crying- but he ran past a worried looking Tohru just the same. 

"K-Kyo-Kun? What's wrong? Please, tell me, I might be able to help!" Kyo turned around and looked at her beautiful face. He knew, deep down, that she could help him- that she was the **only** one who could help him. Nevertheless, he screamed "Nothings wrong! It's none of your business anyways, just leave me alone and don't come up to try to comfort me!!"

Kyo ran upstairs and climbed up to the roof. He felt sick knowing he yelled at his love, Tohru, and realized there was no way she'd ever love him. The thought just added to his problems. However, laying there up on the roof helped clear his head of any thoughts, good or bad.

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

Kyo didn't know how much time had passed, but before he knew it, the sky had darkened and stars came out. The moon rose, and Kyo knew it was very late at night. Still, he wasn't quite ready to go to bed yet. He was feeling much better- he wasn't still upset exactly, and he didn't feel like yelling anymore. He didn't know if Tohru was going to come after all, not that he was surprised after the way he treated her. 

The roof didn't really make Kyo feel better…it just helped him bury his problems a little deeper. _But how much deeper can I push them away before I crack again…I need to tell some one…I need to talk to Tohru. She's the only one who will listen and try to understand…she always makes me feel better. And afterwards, if she's still willing to stay, I'm going to tell her that I love her. Luckily, she's probably not even going to come up—_

Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the roof door being opened. There stood Tohru, with two pillows and a blanket for Kyo- and her, too if he'd let her listen to him. She looked out, and saw Kyo lying on the roof floor, legs propped up against an air vent. She looked at him lovingly. She had realized long ago she loved all the Sohma's (apart from Akito, who had hurt Yuki and Kyo). She especially loved Yuki and Kyo…but in very different ways. She loved Yuki as a friend, or a brother….but Kyo? She loved him, loved him. Even when he has rude to her, she knew that deep down he wasn't like that. Even when she least expected it, Kyo would come through for her and try his best to protect her. And now, with his hair gently falling in his orange-brown eyes, Tohru knew that she still loved him…even if he didn't love her back.

Kyo glanced over, and Tohru made her way over to where he was laying. "It's really late, Kyo-kun…I know you didn't want me to talk to you before, but I was hoping that was just because you were upset…I brought you a blanket and a pillow, just in case you were cold."

She lay the first blanket on the ground, and set the pillows up at the top. Kyo lay on one side and she lay on the other. Kyo still hadn't said anything, but Tohru could tell he wanted to tell her something important, and was trying to figure out just how to say it. The two friends stared at the stars silently.

Finally, Kyo opened his mouth. "Thank you, Tohru" he said in a soft voice. 

"Oh, you're welcome Kyo! I hope the pillows are okay, I was afraid they would be too hard and—"

"No, Tohru, That's not what I meant…and yes the pillows are fine" he added when he saw the look on her face. Kyo sat up and Tohru did the same.

"Tohru, what I meant was…Thank you, for saving me."

Tohru looked up, and Kyo was staring directly into her eyes.

"S-Saving you? I haven't done anything like that!"

"Yes, Tohru, you saved me in ways you don't even know..." Kyo's voice trailed off, and he stared off into the distance.

"When I first met you, I thought I was just Kyo, the Cat. The monster. No one had ever loved me…and I always thought that no one could. But then I met you…and you showed me that I was just me…just Kyo, and that I could be loved…you see, you saved me because you love everyone…even the monster."

Tohru smiled, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She began to understand what Kyo meant.

"Tohru…you always make me feel like…I can go on, even when things are so difficult, you give me courage and strength to be…me. And I know this sounds stupid, but I've never had anyone believe in me…and then…when you saw me in my true form…I…I had known that you loved everyone, but I didn't think that you could love me as a monster…so when you came and hugged me…you were terrified, but you still knew that deep down I was still just…Kyo…you did what no one else could do Tohru. You didn't run away…even when you saw me for what I really am."

Tohru was amazed at how deeply she had touched Kyo…he was almost crying, and it warmed her heart that he felt like he could do that in front of her.

"Kyo…that monster. It isn't your true form. The real Kyo- your true form- is the Kyo I see right now. The kind and open Kyo who is so much better than he realizes. This is your true form, Kyo."

He looked up at Tohru, not believing what he had just heard. Finally he broke down, sobbing.

"Tohru, that the nicest…nicest thing I have ever heard anyone say. Than you…thank you for saying that to me…for understanding me.

Kyo was astonished and he just couldn't stop crying. Finally, _finally_ someone understood him. He desperately wished he could hug her tight, but he put his head on her shoulder and it was enough. 

"Tohru…I need to ask you something…" Kyo said after a few minutes.

"Anything, Kyo!"

"I know when I told you about my parents I had said my mom died in an accident….but honestly, she committed suicide, when she had seen my true form…Tohru, I…everyone always says that the monster-me- killed her…they say it like I made her stab herself…."

Tohru was now crying softly, angry she had not known this before. Kyo looked so lost, as the memories of his mother's funerals and the accusations from his family members flowed in.

"Tohru…is it my fault…did I really…kill her?

Tohru softly placed her hand on Kyo's face and turned his head so he was looking into her eyes. "No, Kyo. I believe with all of my heart that it was not your fault."

They sat like that, just smiling and staring into one another's eyes. Although he felt as nervous as hell, Kyo took a deep breath in and proceeded to tell Tohru how he felt about her…

"Tohru…look this is really hard for me to say but….ah well this might put you in danger but I l-…..what I am trying to say is….err…I know you love everyone, and I'm sure you love Yuki or someone and you may never feel the same but…AHH" Kyo put his head in his hands "I can't do this…never mind Tohru…I can't do anything right…It's stupid anyways"

"Kyo, nothing you say is stupid…please, _please_ just tell me"

"Tohru…I…I love you…I know that you could never love me, especially when I'm such a jerk to you…and I'm defiantly not worthy of you. I know that you love me as a friend, and even though I wish you could love me more then that, I completely understand if y---"

Tohru was laughing. _Oh great, now she really must think I'm retarded!_

"K-Kyo-kun…." She said between giggles, "You really aren't that bright, are you? Oh Kyo, I love you too! I love you more than I could ever possibly love another person! I'm laughing because I never thought you would love me and…all along we loved each other! Hahahahaha!"

Kyo realized that it was pretty ironic, and pretty soon he was laughing along with her. After a few minutes, while both of them still had smiles on their faces, Kyo said "Tohru, your smile brightens up the darkness of my heart, and makes me want to be the best person I can be…I love you so much". Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her gently. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had.

Tohru yawned, and she and Kyo lay back down on the blanket, this time holding hands with their foreheads touching. Kyo couldn't hold her like he had wanted to, but Tohru understood. As she was falling asleep, Kyo whispered:

"I always thought coming up on the roof made me feel better…now I realize I only felt better up here because you always came up to see me."

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

**THE END!! I sure hope you enjoyed it. Actually, I had a dream about this which inspired me to write it! BTW, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you hated it I want to know how it was! **

**If you liked it, let me know if I should add another chapter that's the same thing but from Tohru's POV. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Author's Note

I hope you liked this story

**I hope you liked this story! ******

**I need some inspiration…I have like 3 ideas that could be chapter or oneshot stories, but I am not sure anyones interested…if you think I should write more, PM me or do my poll please! Sorry I know people hate these little pity notes but I don't want to waste my time writing stories no one wants to read! (my feelings will not be hurt: less stories to write more time to read other peoples stories! ******** ) haha thanks again!!**

**kurtle**


End file.
